Tomboy
by Ringshadow
Summary: Fara Phoenix, professional buttkicker, is now a corporate test pilot. That's all well and good, but then there's the endless parade of prettyboys and the new sexy secretary. What's a confused girl to do? Light yuri, challenge fic. Some smexyness and langu
1. Chapter 1

Tomboy

Part One

Fara sighed, leaning her forehead against the steering wheel of her car. Stuck in traffic. Again. It seemed to her that the more roads they repaired in Corneria City, the worse the traffic got. It was, in recent days, borderline a nightmare.

One upon a time this wouldn't have worried her much. She'd have been living on the same base she was stationed at. Work was a short walk across grass and tarmacs. Now, though, she was employed as a civilian, working with ArSpace Dynamics. The money was good, she couldn't argue that at all.

It's just that, days like this, she really wanted an Arwing. With hyper-blasters. And maybe a few bombs for good measure…

She shook herself awake as traffic started moving, cutting off the highway and driving through a commercial district to ArSpace, a shortcut of sorts, depending on what time of day it was. She'd timed it right, and a few minutes later had beeped her car locked, walking across the parking lot and into the company's main office building. The guards knew her, checking her badge and waving her through the metal detectors. She smiled back, walking up the stairs.

Today was the first Monday of the month, after all, and in spite of traffic from Hell, that meant it was a good day. No matter what else was going on, Star Fox always stopped in today, usually for a couple hours. On slow months, they'd show up a few more times from boredom, hang out in the Engineer's cafeteria. Of course, first Monday of the month also meant the President insisted on talking to the company in a meeting, but she was willing to trade that annoyance for a few hours of good humor.

She shouldered her way through the doors and stopped, tilting her head to one side curiously. The department's usual receptionist/secretary was not at her post, and another female figure stood there instead, bent over one of the file cabinets, a mass of curly poodle hair obscuring her face. Right, their other receptionist had left to be a full-time mom right? So who was this?

Fara leaned on the doorframe and traced her eyes up and down the girl's frame briefly, lingering on what appeared to be a huge, geared kneebrace. "Excuse me?"

The poodle startled and stood, straightening to look at her, a file held to her chest. Then she grinned, "Fara? Fara Phoenix?!"

"Oh my god, Fay?" Fara blurted, stepping forward and instantly getting crushed in a hug, Fay's usual tropic perfume invading her nose. "Fay, I haven't seen you since basic training, girl!" She had to laugh, returning the hug and picking Fay off the ground in the process, laughing more when she squealed and kicked her feet, flinging her flats off in the process. "What are you doing here?" She set her old friend down, shoving her to arm's length, hands lingering on her shoulders.

Fay mustered a grin, still holding the file. She was dressed in a baby-blue suit, skirt nearly to her knees but not covering the brace. Her hair was the usual untamable mass of curls and frizz, and her eyes were still bright. "Rolling with the punches, girlfriend, you know how it is." She groaned for affect, pointing the file at the brace. "Medically discharged from the military, so here I am."

"Oh, man, what happened? Don't tell me you fell down the stairs in your house again."

"Thank you for that vote of confidence." Fay snorted. "Ice skating."

"That would have been my next guess." Fara was amused. "I even bet you somehow got them to list it as an on-duty injury."

"I was on duty!"

"Right, right. That sucks regardless, you were a damn good pilot."

Fay smiled, returning the file to its place in the cabinet. "I actually had you down as a reference on my resume, maybe that's what got me in."

"Possibly, I know a lot of people in this company. Which is impressive considering I'm just a test pilot." Fara snorted, sitting on Fay's desk, crossing her legs at the knee.

"Hey, you're growing out your hair!"

Her hand flew up automatically, touching the tiny ponytail. It'd just recently become long enough to pull back, thankfully, it had been getting in her eyes. "Heh, yeah, finally decided to try it out. Mostly it's pissed me off so far."

"Oh come on!" Fay snorted, walking over and briskly yanking out the ponytail, rearranging Fara's hair. Fara would have protested, but she was being pleasantly smothered by perfume again. She made a note to ask Fay where she bought it. "Nice, feels manageable too, unlike my hair. You should dye it!"

"Dye it…?"

"Yeah, strawberry streaks or something!" Fay nodded cheerfully.

"Ahem."

Both girls jumped and looked at the doorway leading into Engineering, which is where Beltino was now leaning, arms crossed and eyebrows lifted. Fay blinked at him and belatedly removed her hands from Fara's head. "I will assume that introductions are unnecessary eh?"

"She was in my basic training class, Beltino." Fara explained.

"Ah. Well, show her the ropes will you please? Usual warnings apply." And with that he was gone, lab coat fluttering.

"Warnings?" Fay asked.

"Yeah, to the style of 'department full of lonely engineers, please do not wear short skirts.'" Fara smiled at her. "Don't worry, girl, you're in good hands here. Come on, I'll show you around."

Twenty minutes later they were standing in the cafeteria, Fara drinking a soda, Fay halfway through a cup of chai tea, Fara pointing out people as they wandered in and out. Fara knew most of the company, because she was one of a vast minority simply because she was female and young.

"So, tell me something." Fay glanced at her. "Why the sudden decision to grow your hair out? You've always been such a tomboy!"

Fara winced, turning the bottle in her hands and looking down at herself. Hell, even now, that opinion seemed about right. She was in boy-cut jeans and a polo she'd swiped from Falco months ago, which she tucked in. And, from sheer habit, her jeans were bloused into her combat boots. "It's a long story."

"Aw, come on."

Hearing the door open, Fara looked up, and marveled at the timing. She elbowed Fay and pointed at the door. "That's why, sister."

Fay looked, and blinked. She recognized Fox of course, and wove back at him as Fara did, but who she didn't recognize was the vixen who strolled next to Fox. The fur was what hit her first, intense blue, and then the figure. Wow. "Lord almighty! Who is the babe?"

"Krystal something-or-other, came out of nowhere after one of Fox's missions, now is calling herself a pilot and good enough for Star Fox. Amazing, as when I first met her she was still learning our language." Fara snorted, taking a drink, then started fiddling with the bottle again. "Immediately started trying to wrap Fox around her pinky finger. She hasn't managed to yet, but I just felt pale in comparison."

"Girl, he likes you because you're as tough as he is." Fay punched her shoulder. "Besides, it's only a matter of time before she finds out about his tastes if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes, leading the way over to join Fox at the table he usually commandeered. She'd found out the hard way herself about Fox's tastes herself. It was infuriating, in a way. Fox was hot, had a sculpted body, and could practically drip machismo, but the first time she'd gone to kiss him he'd held up his hand between him and explained very gently that he was bi, and really did prefer guys. And had been in an on-again, off-again thing with Falco for ages. How Krystal didn't know about this, Fara had no idea. "Hey, dudes and dudette."

"Fara! How are you girl?" Fox stood to give her a bearhug, popping most of her back. "Who's your friend?"

"Everyone, this is Fay Dog. She was in my basic training classes ages ago, works for ArSpace nowadays."

"Oh! I remember you now!" Fox shook her hand, smiling.

"About time they hired some more chicks, you an engineer?" Krystal asked, briskly shaking Fay's hand.

"Hah, no, just a secretary more or less." She managed a smile, wondering where Krystal had gotten a flightsuit with a low-cut neckline. "What brings you folks here anyway?"

"We check in monthly." Falco said. "Get routine maintenance done if needed, see what new stuff is being worked on that they're willing to talk about, that sort of thing. And Slippy likes the excuse to see his dad."

Fara checked a clock, and sighed. "We have to go listen to the president drone on for a while, guys, see you afterwards?"

"Of course."

Fara led Fay out of the cafeteria, ambling across the sprawling building toward the meeting hall. "Can you see why I don't like her much?" She asked, glancing at Fay.

"She obviously thinks very highly of herself. Wonder how long it'll be until someone pops that ego of hers." Fay said thoughtfully.

"I'm considering doing so myself." Fara grinned.

Fay thought about that, then grinned satanically. "Well if you're going to do that, girlfriend, I have some ideas on how we can do so…"

Later on, Fara would consider the fact that she should have asked what Fay was thinking, let alone what she was planning on doing. Not that it mattered, she approved of Fay's style.

After being bored for hours by the CEO, they went back to the cafeteria, a brief stop-by on the way to their desks, and that quickly Fay's devious plans went into action. "Hey, Falco. Pardon the odd question, but are you still on the club scene?" She said this with a cheerful curiosity, leaning her elbows on the table and looking at Falco as she spoke to him.

"Yeah, when I can be." Falco looked surprised. "Why do you ask?"

"Have you been to the Metronome yet?"

"No, no I have not. Is it new?"

"Yeah, opened up about a month ago, here… just a sec…" She dug into her purse and eventually came out with a piece of paper, passing it over to him. "Directions, I've got them memorized. Take Fox with you!"

Fox nearly spit soda across the table. "Take ME? I'm not so much into clubs."

"You'll like this one." She grinned at Fox cheerfully. "Trust me."

Fox looked back, and somehow, knew what she was thinking. Fara looked between the two, totally confused. "Alright then. Thanks for the recommendation."

"Yeah, no kidding. Always happy to scope out a new club." Falco smiled, folding the directions into his wallet.

"A dance club?" Krystal asked, tilting her head to one side slightly. "Very nice, may I come along?"

Fay smiled at her gently. "Not your kind of place, hun."

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me, it's not."

"Punk or something? They're not into that either…" She trailed out as she gestured at Fox and Falco.

"Well, no, it's not that."

Falco grinned and leaned on the table, looking at Krystal around Fox. "What she's trying to say without saying, Krystal, is she just gave me the address of a gay club. And you are so straight, it's not even funny."

Krystal recoiled so hard she nearly knocked herself out of her chair. "WHAT? But why… aren't you…?"

Fox looked at Slippy and Peppy, who shrugged at him in unison: they both knew about what went on between Falco and Fox, had known about it for ages. Fox shrugged back, then shifted so he sat in Falco's lap, staring at Krystal with a smug smile. "Answer all your sputtered little questions?"

"Fox!"

"Too bad. Look, Krystal, we know all about the deal you cut with the government. We can't deny it's good for us, as their way of paying us is matching our payments made on the Great Fox. But leveraging ambassadors in return for our government getting you in with us? Give it up." Fox gestured at Fara. "That girl there could take you out of the sky so fast, you'd get knocked into last week."

Fara blushed, but grinned happily at Fox. "Thanks, man."

"No problem. Krystal, what I'm saying is, stay on the team all you like. I won't stop you. But you have to quit trying to flirt with me. I'm immune." Fox looped his arms around Falco's neck contentedly.

Krystal shrieked in disgust and stomped out of the room, ranting the entire way.

Falco burst into laughter, looking around Fox to look at Fay. "Girl, you got some brass balls for a chick. Did Fara put you up to that?"

"She had less then savory things to say about Krystal. I had a quick fix." Fay smiled at him. "I'll admit, Krystal's easy on the eyes, but if she wants to run with you guys she needs some brains to match."

"I hear THAT." Slippy said from down the table. "I've been keeping of list of things she's broken and damaged on the Great Fox."

"She just humors me." Peppy said dryly. "She seems to think I'm far past my prime, which I don't appreciate."

"Even if you are, old man."

"Fuck you, Falco."

Fay laughed and stood. "It's been fun gentlemen, but Fara and I should probably get some work done today."

Fara looked at a clock and stood. "No kidding. See you guys later eh?"

"Actually, why not meet us at the Metronome? I imagine Falco and I will be there this Friday night or something." Fox suddenly said, looking back and forth between Fay and Fara. "You've been there, right Fay? You can show us around if need be."

"I'd be glad to." Fay smiled.

"I'm flattered, but why invite me? I'm not gay." Fara blinked, torn between how fun that sounded and the fact that she'd get to suffer again with the fact that she couldn't have Fox.

"But you don't mind us folks either. Come on, it'll be fun." Fox wheedled.

"Ugh, ok. Fine. See you guys Friday."

"I'll call you."

"Right."


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Fara sat on her bed and stared at her closets. She had two, and they were full of clothes, but she'd been staring at them long enough to realize something.

She had nothing to wear to dance clubs.

Nothing. Not one damn glittery shirt or skimpy dress. She somehow doubted a crop top and shorts would do. Nor did she have appropriate shoes. Hell, her shoes were compromised of combat boots, tennis shoes, and sandals. She owned no heels whatsoever.

Now, really, this wouldn't have been such a problem if she'd bother looking at the contents of her closets on Monday. Or any other day, really. But it was Friday, she was home from work, and she was supposed to go out in a few hours. And for perhaps the first time in her life, she uttered a phrase most females screamed every time they heard they were going out.

"Oh my god. I have nothing to wear."

She stood and paced, rubbing her eyes. Ok, think. You passed strategy classes with flying colors, you can get uptown and shop, then get back in time to get picked up, right? Right? Damn the road construction, the uptown shopping districts were likely to be mazes with no parking anywhere nearby.

She stopped and stared at the phone, then squared her shoulders. Ok, there was an obvious plan B. She'd even been bright enough to get Fay's new phone number. It still took her five minutes to get up the guts to make the call.

The phone rang seven times, then was picked up by Fay sounding as cheerful as daisies on prozac. Fara could hear a shower running in the background, and was brought back to reality by Fay's second "hello." "Uh, hi Fay, it's Fara."

"Hey girl! You pulled me out of the shower, lucky for you the phone was in the next room."

Fara banished thoughts of a wet Fay from her mind so she wouldn't start doubting her sexuality again, which was a weekly doubt as it was simply because of her inability to find men she liked. "I've got a slight problem."

"Oh, what's up? .. hang on I have soap in my ear…" The phone was juggled. "Ok, now what's up?"

"This is going to sound terrible, but I just ransacked my bedroom, and I have absolutely nothing I can wear to a dance club."

"Oh really? Have your sizes changed since the Academy?"

"Uh, no actually, why?"

Fay replied by rattling off Fara's bust, waist, hips, and inseam, and ended with the size that generally fit her when she bought from stores.

"Huh? Wha? How did you…?"

"I pay attention, girl! Besides, I did desk jobs during the Academy and they included uniform handouts." Fay giggled. "Ok, I'm picking you up in less then an hour. Be ready." And she hung up.

Fara stared at the receiver and hung up, then sat back down on the bed and stared at the phone again. "What did I just do?"

Forty-five minutes later her doorbell rang, and she opened it to see Fay ready for a night on the town in a bewilderingly bright color clash of clothing. Fay squealed and gave her a hug, then put her to arm's length. "Yes, I definitely need to loan you something."

Fara was in jean shorts and a brandname T-shirt. "Fay?"

"Get your purse, come on! And what?"

Fara let herself get hauled to Fay's car, wallet chained to her jeans and keys on the chain. "The hell-ass are you wearing? It looks like a rainbow threw up on you."

Fay laughed and displayed herself before getting in the car. "It's called Fruits!"

"Um, ok…" Fara got in on the passenger side and had to hang on as Fay took off like a bat out of hell. "Is that what's … 'in' now?"

"It's Zonessian fashion. No designer labels needed, just dress bright enough to melt someone's eyes." Fay grinned, shifting the car as metallic chirps went off. Fara finally got her seatbelt on. "Skirt or pants?"

"Pants… preferably… Where would I put my wallet in a skirt?"

"Gotcha. I'll set you up."

Not long later, Fay led the way into her apartment building and drug Fara into her bedroom, depositing her on the bed and opening one of her closets. The clothing inside was arranged by color, both tops and bottoms.

"We're lucky in that we both have really neutral fur colors. Can you imagine having Fox's fur and trying to dress? He can't were red or purple and look right. And if he wears the wrong shade of green he looks like a billboard for the holidays…"

Fara nodded vaguely, looking around Fay's bedrooms. It seemed Fay had never quit being a teenager, which is what Fara remembered from the Academy. Posters for movies and bands decorated the walls, and the wall color didn't agree: two walls were blue, one yellow, and one red. "You haven't changed at all, Fay."

"Sure I have! Here, put these on!"

Fara got a pair of pants to the face, and she giggled, standing and studying what she'd been pelted with. Red Capri pants? She shrugged and took off her boots, then skinned out of her shorts. "Ok, I give, how have you changed then?"

Fay paused, watching her in the mirror that made up the closet door. "Does your underwear have fish on them?"

Fara shrieked and wrapped her tail around herself. "FAY!"

Fay laughed and continued her rummaging through her closet. "Sorry, hun, I couldn't resist. Koi, looks like. Cute."

"FAY! … you looked that closely?" She added the second bit on in a mumble as she pulled on the Capri pants.

"You have a cute butt." Fay tossed a hand. "Which is how I changed, by the way. I mean I was kind of curious before, but now I know. I'm bi. No preference, just love people."

"And sometimes, you reeeaally love them." Fara said, then clapped a hand over her mouth.

Fay turned around, wielding a studded belt. "Hey! I'm not as bad as Bill was!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that, it slipped out."

"It's ok, hun. Since we're poking insults at each other, at least I know who I am." Fay tossed her an electric blue tank top.

"Hey." Fara pouted, changing tops, this time with her back turned.

"No offence, hun. But you do need to do some thinking."

"I know, I know." Fara sat down on the bed again, staring off. "Tonight isn't going to make it any better let me tell you."

"Because of Fox?"

"Yeah… I just…" Fara held her head in her hands.

Fay immediately went to her side and hugged her, sighing. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Fay, it's mine. I mean, I.. when I finally got up the guts to make a move on Fox, I thought I loved him. And then he basically tells me he's gay." Fara set her chin on Fay's shoulder, inhaling Fay's perfume. "And where do you buy that perfume?"

Fay smiled a bit. "It's a conditioner. And don't feel bad about Fox, he may not have shown it but he felt really bad about blowing you off."

"Really?"

"Fara, he and Falco were almost immediately in one of their off-again stages thereafter, for probably over a month." Fay gave her a squeeze. "Obviously they eventually made it up, but think about it. You are so important to him, you rocked his little world without even touching him."

Fara managed a smile. "I didn't know that happened. Thanks Fay."

"You can thank me by dumping the heartache you're still having over him. Now let's dress you like a rainbow on crack and go dancing."

Fara burst into laughter.

Falco stared across the street at the club, hands shoved in his pockets. Apparently the Metronome had taken over an old-style department store, completely redoing the three-story building. It seemed the first and second floor were open to the public, as there were people hanging out on balconies. For its namesake, an art-deco metal sculpture decorated the middle of the building, designed after the arm of a metronome.

"Damn, it's a good sized place." Fox said, standing next to him.

"Which brings up the question, how are we going to find Fay in this mess?"

Fox gave him a look and dug out a cell phone, flipping it open and hitting autodial. "She picked up Fara and I have Fara's cell phone number."

"Ah. Right."

Fara was just getting out of Fay's car when her phone started ringing.

"Sorry I couldn't find a closer parking spot. Who's calling you?"

"It's alright, we're only like half a block away. And it's Fox." Fara answered, smiling. "Hey, you."

"… out there in the cold, getting lonely getting old, can you feel me?" Fox sang. In the background Fara could hear Falco accusing Fox of being a freak of nature. "Hi Fara. Where are you and Fay exactly?"

"We couldn't find parking close so we're walking to the club from one of the parking complexes. Be there in a few minutes."

"Alright then. We're standing across the street from the place, meet us here?"

"Can do babe… Hey, Fox?"

"Yeah?"

Fara gnawed her lower lip for a moment. "Listen, I'm sorry I've been acting so strange around you. I can be a little bitchy when wound and you don't deserve it at all."

"Aw, Fara. It's ok." Fox sounded surprised. Falco was heard in the background wanting to know what the hell was going on.

"Still friends?"

"Until you kidnap me and use me as a voodoo doll, yes."

Fara smiled. "See you shortly." Then she hung up, pocketing the cell phone again.

"Feel better?" Fay asked, looking at her as they walked down the street. Cars cruising by were slowing to give catcalls, apparently two girls dressed like neon trainwrecks were not often seen in this area.

"Yeah." Fara looped an arm around Fay's waist and gave her a half-hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Fay returned the hold, then grabbed Fara's hand and held it, smiling when Fara sputtered. "Lighten up, girl. If I'm 'with' you then I won't get hit on near as bad."

"Um, ok." Fara finally said, flustered.

A few minutes later they joined Falco and Fox, who greeted them with handslaps and hugs. "Thanks for telling us about this place, it looks great." Fox said, looking at the club. "I do have to ask though, is it eighteen and up? I've seen a lot of teenagers in the area."

"Yes, it is. ID check at the door, then they put a bracelet on you if you're a minor." Fay said, brushing a few stray curls out of her eyes. "Shall we?"

"Let's."

A few hours later Fara was standing on one of the balconies, looking down at the street, which was still busy in spite of the late hour. She would have been tired, but the two high-caliber caffeinated drinks she'd grabbed from the bar were doing their job pretty well.

This was a pretty cool club. Yes, a gay club, but still awesome by most standards. And it had been pretty entertaining to watch Falco and Fox cut loose on the dance floor. She felt bad for them in a way, they were usually pretty reserved in public about their relationship, but here they felt safe. Even if they were recognized, who here would rat them out?

"You ok?"

Fara smiled at Fay over her shoulder. "Yeah, I just needed some air."

"Ah." Fay joined her at the railing. "You like this place?"

"Actually yeah, I do. And heck, I feel modestly dressed."

"Those light-up shirts are something aren't they?" Fay giggled. "I'm glad you like it, I was worried you'd be uncomfortable."

"I am, sort of." Fara turned to lean back against the railing, looking at Fay. "I mean, there are so many beautiful people here. That girl DJ is just gorgeous."

"Miyu. And yeah, she is. She's one hell of a kisser too."

Fara blinked. "…um…"

Fay giggled. "Didn't do anything but give her a kiss, hun. She played one of my favorite dance songs, so what can I say?" She looked down at the street, smiling still. "Does it bother you that I'm so flamboyant?"

"No… I…" Fara combed her fingers through her hair. "Argh, maybe you're right and I don't really know myself."

"Are you telling me you never experimented as a teen?"

"Oh come on, Fay, you know me. I barely dated during the Academy and I was the same during high school. Of course everyone in my high school figured I was a lesbian anyway just because I played football with the boys."

"Not that there's anything wrong with being a lesbian."

"Right, right."

Fay shifted so she was also leaning back against the railing, one leg bent so her foot rested back against the rails. She was in a kneehigh skirt, and the pose just accented her legs. "Well, the way I see it there's two things you can do."

"Do tell."

"One, ignore all of this and these issues, and continue trying to find a guy you like who will like you back. Two, do some cautious experimenting."

Fara blushed and glanced away. "I don't know, Fay…"

"It's not like you're shy. Or maybe it's that you are, but only if you're uncertain?" She shifted so she stood in front of Fara, leaning on the railing with one arm on either side of Fara. Fara squeaked, staring at her, which wasn't hard as they were basically nose to nose. "Case in point?"

There was a long awkward silence, during which Fara's furiously racing brain made no decisions, so she stood frozen. Fay made no other moves, just looked back with playful eyes.

After a few minutes, giggling and a muffled cheer were heard to one side, and the pair turned their heads at the same time, glaring at several teenage boys on the balcony next to them, who were hanging on the rails and staring at them with happy grins. "Oh, I'm sure it'd make your day if we kissed wouldn't it?" Fay said snippily, and wasn't surprised when they cheered again. "Come on, Fara, let's leave them to their fantasizing." And with that, Fay took her hands and drug her back downstairs, then onto the dance floor.

"I don't dance…!" Fara protested, then squeaked again when Fay held her from behind and began to sway, getting Fara to hear the beat. She gave up and swayed with Fay, not surprised when the music changed shortly. Her mind was still a jumble, but eventually she gave up on thinking about it and just let herself have fun, getting used to Fay having a hand on her waist.

"Not so bad, is it?" Fay asked, giving her a light hug as they danced. She'd moved to be in front of Fara, enjoying watching the fennec slowly relax.

Fara mustered a smile. "No. Not at all."


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

"Seriously though, thank you SO much for showing us that place!"

Falco leaned his head on his hand and pondered his coffee cup. "Fox…"

"I mean, I don't usually go clubbing let alone dance, but…"

"Fox."

"… and the idea of breakfast afterward! Man I haven't done an all-nighter in ages…"

"That's IT, no more coffee for you!"

Fay and Fara both leaned back in their chairs and laughed as Falco grabbed Fox's coffee cup and held it as far away from Fox as he could. Fox protested vainly and lunged for it, ending up in Falco's lap and at one point over Falco's shoulder as he tried to grab for his caffeine supply. Everyone else in the pancake house was staring in bewilderment at this scene. Of course everyone had been staring anyway.

Eventually Fox settled down and pouted, crossing his arms. Falco gave Fox's now mostly-empty coffee cup to a waitress and apologized for the spilling, then turned back to Fox. "Dude, it's going to be impossible to get you into bed as it is. You've had enough coffee to overdose a rhino."

"No I haven't." Fox said, tapping a foot hard and fast enough to shake the table.

Fay and Fara giggled. "Sorry, man, we're on Falco's side. You're totally zoomed." Fara said, pondering her menu.

"Yeah, man, how much coffee have you had?" Fay asked, sipping her own mug.

Fox counted on his fingers for a moment, then shrugged. "I know I had two cups before going to the club… and an entire Jolt while I was there… after that, I lose track."

"He's not sleeping anytime soon, Falco." Fara said wisely. "Trust me, I saw him do these caffeine jags at the Academy."

"So have I, which is what worries me." Falco sighed, tossing his menu down.

Fox wove down a waitress, and the four ordered, everyone else and the waitress preventing Fox from having more caffeine. He pouted some more but dealt with it.

"I will agree with him on one point, last night was pretty fun. We need to go out as a group more often." Falco took a drink of his soda.

"Agreed." Fay grinned. "And glad you liked the place."

"Nice way of suggesting it too. Hey, did anyone see Krystal there? I had a bet with Slippy on whether or not she'd show up just to yell at us." Fox said, stacking syrup containers for no reason. Fara added on with the salt and pepper shakers.

"I didn't." Falco shook his head. "And she's anything but subtle. If she'd been there, she'd have found us and yelled at us."

"This is true." Fara said. "I mean, I never liked her guys. Sorry about that… I mean she always made me feel pale and, well, flat."

"Bah. No matter what she says, you and Fay are more what women should be like. Kicking ass and taking names, using skill instead of cleavage." Fox was now trying to balance the sugar packet holder on top of the stack. Nearby tables were staring again.

"Coming from you, that's a high compliment." Fay smiled.

Things were quiet for a bit, besides aimless discussion and a brief scramble when Fox's foot-tapping knocked over the tower of stuff. Luckily, no syrup ended up on the floor. The group was also reasonably quiet as they ate, finally winding down except for Fox, whose jitters were quieted by one of Falco's boots lacing over his and holding the leg in place and still.

It wasn't until a complete stranger wandered over that talk started again. The stranger was actually one of the restaurant managers, and Fox immediately started apologizing for the royal mess he'd made lunging for his coffee. The manager wove it off, looking at the newspaper he held. "This may seem rather odd, but I just wanted to say that you guys made the newspaper."

"Really? Dare I ask why?" Falco seemed surprised.

The manager handed Falco the newspaper, pointing at the article running across the top, not the main story but still frontpage, of the metro section. "I thought you would want to know about it… it's not friendly press." The manager fidgeted awkwardly. "But for the record, she didn't seem very nice on the news."

"Thank you." Falco said automatically, and the manager left the table.

"What's going on?" Fara asked, finishing one of her pancakes.

Falco was silent, reading, Fox reading over his shoulder. Their expressions matched as they read, first surprise, then shock, then rage. Fox spoke first. "Oh. That fucking. Bitch."

"What's Krystal done now?" Fay wanted to know.

"I love that you assume it's Krystal." Fara looked at her. "You barely know the woman."

"She's spot-on. It's Krystal." Falco said tensely, sitting back. "Listen to this, they're quoting her. 'I'm surprised that you wanted to interview me. This was supposed to be a small announcement, just letting the public know that Star Fox is one pilot down as I'm quitting the team.'" Falco imitated her voice, rather badly but the attitude was right. "Now, I'm fine with that, but get this. They asked her the reason she quit. 'To be frank, it was just too painful and awkward to stay. I like Fox a lot, however, he doesn't like me very much. Why? Mostly because it's that he's not into the fairer sex…'"

Fox interrupted. "And she goes on to out the both of us completely! To a fucking newspaper, which means that the news stations have it by now, and it's going to be on TV. 'Star Fox members ousted as gay and dating!'" His hands curled into fists, he hid them by hugging himself. "This is just cold. We're honest with her once, and she blabs it to the media!"

"We're not going to be able to go home." Falco tossed the newspaper onto the table, rubbing one of his temples. "Our houses are sure to be staked out by newsvans."

"I can't believe she did this." Fara reached over and picked up the newspaper, looking at the article. "I mean, this is low."

"Why avoid the news? There are rules about them being on private property. Shrug by and say 'no comment.'" Fay said, shoving her plate away.

"Yeah, that won't work." Fox grumbled. "Because 'no comment' is a comment. By refusing to deny it, we'd confirm it. They'd get footage of us going into the same house together, and there you go. The slander would be meticulous and ongoing."

"It won't be much better if you disappear though." Fara sighed. "But, hell, I won't force you to deal with the media, or with sleeping at motels. I've got a guest room at my house; you boys are welcome to it."

"Aw, Fara, you don't have to do that." Falco looked surprised. "Besides, we'd keep you up to all hours and empty your fridge."

"It's a better option then you two getting skeletonized by the media."

Fox fiddled with his drink, muttering. Falco glanced at him and shook his head. "Also my easily embarrassed friend is mumbling about being loud and not wanting you to hear us."

Fara blinked, feeling herself blush a bit as Fay laughed helplessly. "I suppose that is an issue yes." She finally said, bewildered.

"How's this, then? You guys can camp out at her place, and I'll make her grab a change or three of clothing and drag her to my place." Fay said, rubbing her chin with a smile. "That is if you trust them, Fara."

"Of course I trust them!" Fara sputtered. The two boys looked back and forth between them, blinking.

"Then that solves both problems. It'll give them a place to lay low for a few days, and I imagine they've been to your house before so they know how it's laid out and where everything is." Fay sipped her drink. "And if you're at my place, no eavesdropping can occur and you're only about twenty minutes away."

"Sadly that does make some sense." Falco rubbed the back of his neck. "Is that ok with you Fara? I'm really in no mood to deal with the press."

"I guess that could work." She said finally. "We ready to go? I'm done…"

They wandered out together five minutes later, Fox and Falco ducking being looked at.

"Are you sure you're ok with this? We could just duck at a hotel for a few days."

Fara glanced at Fox, packing a duffel bag for a weekender. "I'm fine with it, Fox. It was completely unfair what Krystal did to you guys." She walked over and gave him a hug. "And hell, if I can help you by helping you hide, I'll do what I can."

Fox sighed, returning the hug. "Thanks girl. It's nice to have someone else to lean on."

"It's what a friend is for." Fara let him go and finished packing, slinging the bag over her shoulder. "I must admit though, I'm a little bit pensive about spending the night, let alone a few nights, at Fay's place."

"You'll be fine, she likes you."

"That's my problem." She admitted, pushing her hair back. "I'm worried I like her."

Fox looked at her for a moment, then smiled, setting a hand gently on one of her cheeks. "Now you know how I felt when I met Falco. It'll work or it won't babe, don't waste time thinking about it because things happen either way."

Fara blushed, but caught his hand and kissed the back of it anyway. "Don't trash my house."

"We won't. I may wear some of your jeans though."

Fara burst into laughter, walking out of the bedroom. "Yeah, like you can fit into them."

Fay smiled when Fara came back into the living room. "All set?"

"Yes indeed, let's get going before I have second thoughts."

Fay giggled, waiting for Fara to hand an extra housekey to Fox, then the two left, going back to Fay's car.

"I don't have a second bedroom." Fay said, unlocking her door and leading Fara into the apartment for the second time in twelve hours. "So either one of us is on the couch, or we'll have to civilly share my bed. It's a queen size, so there is a lot of room."

"Let me think about it." Fara said, dropping her bag and stretching wearily. "I'm still catching up with recent events."

"Ugh, I know. Damn Krystal to hell for doing this to the boys. I mean, I don't know them as well as you do, and I'm pissed about it." Fay sighed, then yawned, stretching. "I'm going to get changed into PJs, I'm exhausted."

"Alright." Fara sat down on the back of her couch and watched her go down the hall, moaning and cupping her face in her hands as soon as the door closed. She hated sleeping on couches, but was rather pensive about sleeping in the same bed as Fay. Fay had always been a flirt, but she'd been even more so tonight. It made Fara question herself, and Fay's motives.

But damn, she was tired. She had been tired at the start of the night, really, now she was just dragging. She couldn't waste energy on debating this right now. After a long moment, she picked up her duffelbag again, waiting for the door to open and mildly surprised by the fact that Fay's pajamas were somewhat normal. She was also back in a kneebrace. "You sleep in that?"

"I didn't wear it last night." Fay grimaced. "Paying the price now."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, sugar." She wove Fara past, and Fara slipped by and into the bathroom.

By the time Fara left the bathroom, in her pajamas and with her teeth brushed, Fay was curled up on one half the bed, breathing softly. Fara set her bag back down and carefully climbed in on the other side, turning her back to Fay and slowly relaxing. This wasn't how she expected the evening to end, and she felt bad for the boys, but she felt alright with everything.

Good enough.

"Hey. Falco?"

"Go to sleep."

"I can't."

Falco sighed and rolled over, regarding Fox, who still looked wide awake. "Did you sneak some of Fara's coffee?"

"It's gourmet, she'd have murdered me." He snorted. "And you would have too."

"Mmhm. Now, what did you want to ask?"

"Do you feel bad about commandeering Fara's house?"

"No, not really. We're in her guest bedroom and we've been here before." Falco sighed, caressing Fox's cheek. "I'd rather be at home, but this works."

He sighed. "I still can't believe Krystal did this to us."

"She's an evil manipulating bitch with a sugar topping. We've known that for ages. We probably shouldn't have come out to her."

"At least she won't be flirting with me anymore."

"True, and some good will come out of this I think."

"How do you figure?"

Falco smiled a bit, scratching Fox's chin, which prompted a mild foot-kick. "Fara may actually find out some things about herself. You think?"

"I still don't think she's gay, Falco. She did ask me out."

"You're fem."

"I am NOT!"

"You are so. Sorry. And you know what they say about the exception proving the rule." Falco chuckled, pulling Fox into a hug. "At the very least, she'll know to sit down and think about it. Now please go to sleep."

"I can't."

"Sure you can. Shh."

Fox pouted, but fell quiet and nestled into Falco, letting his eyes close.

Fara woke up with a start, staring at Fay's bedroom window. The curtains were partly open, and sunlight streamed in. By the looks it was late afternoon. She sighed and nestled back into the pillow, then froze when she felt the warmth at her back, and the arm resting around her waist. Fay had snuggled in. Even as she lay there, Fay sighed and burrowed farther in, arm tightening and her muzzle burrowing into Fara's neck and shoulder.

"Fay?"

"Mh?"

"You awake?"

"Mn." A cold nose touched her ear, and Fara squeaked, startling Fay awake. "Oh. Morning."

"You're… cuddly in the morning."

"I get cold easy in the night, and you're snuggly. Sorry."

"No offence taken, I was just sort of surprised."

There was a long silence, during which neither really moved. Fara stared at the partly open curtains, feeling sleep overcome her again slowly as Fay's muzzle settled back into the crook of Fara's neck. "You don't mind this?" Fay finally mumbled.

"No. It's just a kind of new experience. I always sleep alone." Fara replied in a distant voice, letting herself become aware of this new thing, this comfortable warmth at her back and the protective hold Fay had on her.

"Now I have to ask. You're a virgin?"

"No one ever wanted me."

Fay jerked and sat up. "Roll over." When Fara didn't respond, Fay sighed and grabbed her shoulder, pulling it so Fara was laying on her back looking up at Fay. "That is SUCH bullshit, Fara. Why the hell would you say that?!"

"Because it's true, ok?" Fara replied in a bitchy, tired voice. "Practically no one asked me out during high school and it wasn't much better at the Academy. Everyone used to talk about me behind my back. I'm plain and I'm practically flat-chested and my ears could be attached to sailboats. I have no sense of style. Military men think I'm a biker dyke and civilian men are afraid of me."

"Oh, Fara…" Fay sighed, shifting to sit straddling Fara's legs, pulling her up and cupping her face. "Look at me. No, seriously, look at me." When Fara finally did, Fay continued. "How long have you been thinking like that?"

"I don't know." Fara's voice was small. "A while. I mean, its girls like Krystal that get all the attention."

"Bullshit. Listen to me very carefully. Yes, you have big graceful ears. You're a fennec fox, girl, there is nothing to be done about it and you'd look damn odd without them. But you know what? It makes people look at your eyes. And you have gorgeous eyes." Fay saw Fara try to move away and held her there. "Yes, no one asked you out. Do you want to know why? Would you like to know the real reason?"

"Why?"

"Everyone thought you were out of their league." When Fara gaped, Fay nodded. "You know me, girl, I listen to everyone. Some people even would come ask me if you were seeing anyone. You're intimidating girl, and in a good way. Those voices behind your back? Admiration, for the most part. How could they say nasty things about you? There would be nothing to say."

Fara blushed and directed her gaze away, feeling tears burn in her eyes and not sure why.

"As for Krystal, psh. All the guys I knew that knew you thought you were awesome girl. Any chick that can run with the big dogs is going to get their respect, you got that and more. They were awestruck by you, and it is more then some neon vixen with silicone boobage is ever going to get."

Fara blinked. "Silicone…?"

"If those are real then I am a German Shepard."

She giggled. "No, that's not my point. How does some tribal priestess get implants?"

Fay let go of Fara's head and rubbed her chin, considering. "You know, that is a good point. Maybe she got them once she came here?"

"I think Fox would have remarked on that to me. 'Oh my god, girlfriend. Krystal went up two cup sizes, I kid you not.'" Fara tittered, then actually laughed when Fay did, letting the tension out. "Was all those things you said true, Fay?"

"To my knowledge? Yes." Fay sighed, cupping Fara's face again. "I don't get how you convinced yourself that no one wanted you. I already told you that you rock Fox's world. You still do. Haven't you noticed how careful he is about touching you?" When Fara stayed silent, she continued. "I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Every morning when you get up, before you do anything else, I want you to walk to a mirror, look yourself in the eye, and say 'I am beautiful.'" Seeing Fara want to protest, she shook her head and set a finger to Fara's lips. "No. I'm serious about this. I want you to tell yourself that you are beautiful. We have got to get you a better self-image, and that is as good a start as any. Do you understand?"

Fara nodded weakly.

"And never, ever think no one wants you. Understand?"

She nodded again, then whimpered and gave Fay a hug. Fay sighed and returned the hug, kissing by one of her ears. "Are we getting up?" Fara finally asked.

"I can sleep more." Fay wiggled loose and laid back down. Fara flopped back down, not surprised when Fay pulled her close, the two basically nose to nose. "Besides, I think you need the security of this."

"What are you, my counselor?"

"No, hun. Just your friend." Fay smiled, pulling Fara closer and wrapping her arms back around her. Fara sighed and slowly began to doze back off. Fay watched her, then leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "And would very gladly be your girlfriend, but I can wait." Fay whispered this softly, giving Fara another squeeze. Everything was going to be fine. It might just take a while to work out.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Might I just say, Fara, that this is a perfectly marvelous thing to spend your bonus on."

Fara grinned and crossed her arms, looking at Falco. Falco was on her back patio, one foot propped on the edge of the brand new Jacuzzi, staring down at it in admiration. "Glad you approve, I've been flogging myself the last two days, thinking I should have paid up my credit cards and such."

"Oh, hell no babe. This thing is massive, you got a great deal." He took his foot down, looking around. "And between your landscaping and privacy fencing, peeping toms are thwarted."

"Honestly hadn't thought about that, but I guess you guys do have reasons to worry about that."

"I'm just glad it's finally wound down a bit." Fox came onto the patio, in swim trunks and an open buttondown tee. "Go change Falco."

Falco disappeared inside, leaving Fara and Fox standing on the patio. It was evening, the sun was setting on the other side of the house so the backyard was lit mostly by decorative tiki torches and a few lights. "Thanks for inviting us out for this." Fox finally said, folding his arms. "Anyone else coming?"

"Just Fay, she should be here shortly. She's picking up drinks and snacks I think." Fara shrugged. "And hell, the idea of a 'Jacuzzi warming party' is silly but I figured it'd be just as silly to hop in alone the first time. I think the thing can comfortably sit six."

"Or four, counting for Falco's inseam." Fox grinned. "You are way too nice to us sometimes."

"Mm, the treatment seems mutual." Fara punched his shoulder in passing, going back inside the house. Fox followed, closing the screen door behind them. "Besides, not like you guys are doing anything else these days."

"This is true. Hiding from the news, that's about it." Fox perused Fara's fridge and procured a bottle of water, opening it. "How about you, what have you been up to?"

"Not a lot, honestly. Work, hanging out with you guys and Fay."

Fox leaned on the fridge and looked at Fara, lifting an eyebrow. "Not sure I should say this, but Falco is totally convinced you're gay. So you know."

Fara blinked, then burst into laughter, leaning on the counter. "Is he, now?"

"Yeah, I don't agree."

"I think that's roughly akin to calling you gay."

"Oh really? Four bis, one Jacuzzi, this will prove interesting."

She snorted, turning and rummaging in a cabinet for a glass. "Only in theory. Besides, like I'd throw that kind of party."

"Aw, but it would be so memorable."

"You're a pervert, you know that?"

"You're the one that bought a Jacuzzi."

By the time Falco came back into the room, also in swim trunks, Fara had Fox on the ground in a half-nelson, briskly rubbing her knuckles between his ears. Fox was protesting vainly, and eventually tapped out, but not before Falco had time to point and laugh. "What did you say to make her jump on you?" He asked, still laughing as he picked Fox up off the ground.

"Long story." Fara said. "And I'm not gay, alright?"

"Sure you're not."

Fara set her hands on her hips. "Is that a challenge to prove it?"

"Sounds like the intro line of a porno." Fay's voice provided, kicking the door closed behind her, carrying several bags. "Getting started without me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Fox replied, putting his fur back in order with a wan smile. "What's in the bags?"

Falco lifted one of the paper bags out of Fay's arms so she could put the rest down on the table, and started unloading it. "Wine coolers?"

"I don't like beer." Fay replied. "Also grabbed some hard cider and lemonade."

"Ah. Fruity drinks for a bunch of fruits."

Fara, who was offloading one of the other bags, pegged a bag of chips off Falco's head. "Actually I find it more entertaining that all our names start with the same letter of the alphabet."

"Three names and a nickname, isn't that right Junior?" Falco sniggered, loading drinks into Fara's fridge.

"Falco, sometimes I fucking hate you." Fox replied in a grumble.

"'I like Indiana!'" Fay grinned.

"'We named the dog Indiana.'" Fara replied.

Falco looked at Fox. "'You were named after the dog?!'"

"Nevermind, sometimes I hate all three of you." Fox faked a pout.

Fay looked at Fara. "Let me get this straight. I went grocery shopping in not much more then my bikini, and when I get here you still haven't changed?"

Fara eyed Fay's electric blue bikini and matching skirt cover-up thing. "Is that how you managed to buy alcohol as a minor?"

"That is so beside the point. Go change! Now!" Fay pointed toward Fara's bedroom. "Right now, little miss!"

Fara huffed and obeyed.

"Is that how you order her around? Commanding parent voice?" Falco looked horribly amused.

"Yeah, sometimes." Fay rubbed her chin. "Be right back, I'm going to go pester her some more."

"You do that."

Fara sighed, leaning on the bathroom counter. Well, this was going to prove interesting, but then she'd known that when she asked everyone. Hell, it was an interesting concept with everyone sober, but Fay had thrown booze into the equation.

"I guess I should have expected that." Fara grumbled, then shrugged out of her shirt, dropping it aside.

A tap sounded off on the other side of the door. "Fara?"

"What, Fay?"

"Which swimsuit are you changing into?"

Fara looked at the door and didn't reply for a few seconds, having stepped out of her jean shorts. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Oh please. You know why." Fay sighed and turned, leaning back against the bathroom door. "I knew I should have burned that suit."

"I like my racer suit, thanks. I can actually swim in it, without fearing falling out of it."

"You'll be doing a lot of swimming in this hot tub, I bet." Fay sighed.

Fara abruptly opened the door, and Fay fell into her arms with a yip as she was yanked into the bathroom. "What is your point, Fay?" Fara demanded. "Are you trying to make me feel more uncomfortable then I already am? I'm really wanting this to be fun…"

Fay sighed and pulled her close by the center portion of her bra, leaning her forehead against Fara's. "I took you swimsuit shopping for a reason, girl. I even paid for it. Why won't you wear it?"

"Because it's embarrassing." Fara finally said.

"No, don't go there. No hopeless emo'ing tonight." Fay flicked Fara's nose. "Dammit, I am going to make you into a confident woman if it kills me. And don't tell me you are confident, you know what I mean."

Fara sighed, and mustered a smile. "I'm sorry."

"And quit apologizing for yourself, while you're at it. Sheesh. Now what were you threatening to prove in the kitchen?"

"That I'm not gay."

Fay looked at their reflection in the mirror, then back at Fara. "I dunno, I can kind of see Falco's argument here."

Fara snorted. "Thank you for that vote of confidence."

"If you didn't like me close, you'd have shoved me away by now." When Fara looked at her headon, Fay smiled and shifted both hands to the small of Fara's back, tugging her closer. "Am I right?"

"I, um…" Fara blushed brilliantly but didn't move away, eventually wrapping her arms around Fay timidly. "You're going to be the death of me, you know that?"

"Uh-huh." She grinned, undoing Fara's bra with a flick of her wrist and kissing her right afterward to cut off the protesting Fay knew would ensue. Fara yipped, squirming briefly then giving up and melting, eyes shutting and going limp in Fay's arms. Fay kept the kiss fairly light, ending it and leaning their foreheads together again. "Can I trust you to get dressed in the right swimsuit now, or do I need to assist you?"

"No, I'm good." Fara replied, voice dazed and still limp. "What brought that on?"

"You're cute. And you're wearing underwear with fairies on them. Do you own ANY solid colored underwear?"

"It's my personal little rebellion against serious business clothing."

"Does that mean you'll be wearing a thong or something on Valentine's Day?"

"FAY!"

She was already out the door, laughing.


End file.
